Gentle Lie
by BlankieMonster
Summary: KradxDark. Oneshot. Warning : Death and hint of sex


Title: Gentle Lie

Summary: KradxDark. Oneshot. Warning : Death and hint of sex

Lips. Cool and soft trailed over skin that was coated with shimmering beads of sweat, the smooth droplets of liquid, lapped up by a long snake like tongue, which rolled like a red carpet out of its carver before returning to taste the sour droppings.

Those lips moved further, seeking the youthful skin of the man's fine chest, searching out for something to latch onto.

They found something, the red skin, touching a small bump in its smooth road, tongue, lapping out once more to taste the nub of his victim who lay panting beneath his much larger body.

This was what he wanted, a withering figure squirming underneath his hot hands which ran up and down the bond figure, fingers mapping each delicate section of unscarred flesh.

He was his. He was dying. A moan, muffled, slipped into the air, the chest rising and falling heavy beneath him. Golden hair, moved like syrup over the skin, followed by a luscious trail of crimson. The tanned skin, continued to pulse with the beats of his rapidly racing heart, the cooling air, nipping away at what the blonde chose not to lay his caring hands upon. Then again, caring was most likely not the right word. Although those hands were gentle, kind to the skin, they were still rough and ice cold, leaving red marks in its wake, turning the tanned skin into silky red sheets.

A small movement was all he did, a simple push forward, and another muffed moan filled the air, such a pity this would have to end.

The air was calm, calm just before the storm, the only noises penetrating the still air seemed to only be from the two bodies that lay entangled on the floor, one tried to the spot, bound with ropes and clothes, chains and cuffs, the other, bath in a shimmering white with wings that stretched high into the air.

Red stained the bottom males cheeks, black lashes touching the flickers of heated red which made the face of the man warm, the lips of this figure pressed tightly against a round ball which was kept in by a silk white cloth, the white of the colour almost matching the tanned skin which gradually was getting paler and paler. It would soon end.

Eyes. Heavily filled with the heat and passion of the moment stared blindly up to the sky, watching whatever presented itself before them, the crisp shimmering orbs almost glazed over with paint made of ice. The irises were dilute, chasing away the purple, swallowing the vivid colour into a never ending pit of pure black.

Golden honey watched with delight.

The lips trailed up, having turned a vivid wet shimmering red, the liquid on the lips, acting like a thick coat of lipstick, making those haunting slits of red stand out like a sore thumb against the snow skin of the much colder man. The lips advanced, moving down, closer to the fair skin of the one who remained beneath him, trapped by his much larger body. Fake kisses touched flushed cheeks, a tongue, lapping out the red spots of juices which had been carelessly left behind. So very carelessly left behind…

A muffled noise, once again left the body below him, a beautiful sound which had been becoming quieter as the little session continued, the noise had been so clear, so loud at first, so…strong. It had deafened him, causing his ears to attempt suicide from the sweetness of the noise, the smell of the other, of the others life giving liquid had drowned his senses, almost losing his mind in the stench that filled the air, the heavy smell of the sweet aroma of blood mixed with salty tears and sweat as well as the passionate activity the two were currently involved in. Though that smell, that mixture of scents would soon disperse into the scent of decay.

He was getting close, close to ending this facade, this dream which had quickly turned into such a nightmare for his loving companion, such a fool he had been, falling for such sweet and gentle lies. He'd accomplished it, accomplished his goal, the only goal in his wretched life, and he bathed in every strained moment of suffering of his other half. With one last shove, everything came out, and a simple tightening embraced his ever so warmed shaft, that tightening feeling, soon leaving and with one quick pull, it came out, white mixed with red, tainting stone cold slabs which made up the floor there moment had occurred in.

There was rustling, white clothing, slowly peeled off a strong form, a naked chest, now revealed to the world before what once adorned his chest, was placed onto the figure who laid motionlessly on the floor, golden locks dripped in red paint were gathered into snow white hands, soon pulled up into a long pony tail which always had been on his rounded head.

With one last glance, a smirk from red painted lips, he stood, tall and lean, towering over the body of his enemy, the body of his lover. Such a sin to commit, such a beautiful sin that could never be done again, this time, no one would take such a beauty away from him.

A twisted grin soon appeared and the gentle lie soon slipped past those lips of ice.

"I love you too…Dark Mousy"


End file.
